


Describing every Escape the Night character in just three words

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: In which I go over every Escape the Night cast member and write down the first three words that come to mind when I think about each of them.
Kudos: 13





	Describing every Escape the Night character in just three words

Shane Dawson  
-bold, badass and rebellious  
Andrea Brooks  
-quiet, preserved and ditzy  
Justine Ezarik  
-emotional, screaming and dumb  
GloZell Green  
-loud, stubborn and hilarious  
Sierra Furtado  
-snobby, spoiled and whiny  
Matt Haag  
-sad, arrogant and cynical  
Timothy DeLaGhetto  
-witty, flirty and perverted  
Lele Pons  
-impulsive, crazy and LATINA  
Oli White  
-kind, skeptical and reasonable  
Eva Gutowski  
-confident, funny and active  
Lauren Riihimaki  
-sweet, friendly and crafty  
Jesse Wellens  
-sneaky, mischievous and troublesome  
DeStorm Power  
-ruthless, proud and arrogant  
Liza Koshy  
-energetic, funny and talkative  
Tana Mongeau  
-flirty, self-deprecating and unconfident  
Gabbie Hanna  
-confident, jealous and sarcastic  
Alex Wassabi  
-cocky, loyal and selfless  
Tyler Oakley  
-cowardly, exasperated, and dramatic  
Andrea Russett  
-strategic, mysterious and dark  
JC Caylen  
-calm, lazy and funny  
Roi Fabito  
-reckless, hyped and adventerous  
Teala Dunn  
-unconfident, shy and afraid  
Matthew Patrick  
-sarcastic, nerdy and loyal  
Colleen Ballinger  
-honest, stubborn and stern  
Safiya Nygaard  
-professional, smart and serious  
Rosanna Pansino  
-friendly, social and naïve  
Manny Mua  
-talkative, loyal and boastful  
Nikita Dragun  
-bitchy, funny and badass  
Bretman Rock  
-boastful, horny and skilled  
Joey Graceffa  
-adorable, clever and untrustworthy

Comment below how you'd describe your favourite characters(in three words or less)


End file.
